The New Harvest
by PhantomHeero
Summary: A story about Miyavi's life in a new place. Based on Harvest moon magical melody. It does have some bad language and later on it will have some weird scenes like moblike lol.


The New Harvest

Before Note:

I do not own harvest moon, and there are a LOT of spoilers in here, but I did change my storyline so it goes in a different direction than the usual storyline of harvest moon. This fanfic is going to be weird; oh and I named my guy character Miyavi because I am a huge fan of Miyavi but let me make it clear the character isn't a direct person of Miyavi I just felt like naming him that Lol. This is going to be an action, romance, that sort of story D, don't feel like explaining so, TO THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Beginning of an adventure.

I wondered into the mist of a foreign forest in wonder of this unknowing place. I lived in the city, you know, a place where cars, buildings, and impatient folks are. I needed a minute away from it all, just to take a walk to somewhere you usually don't see in those kinds of places.

I wore blue overalls and under them a white T-shirt. That wasn't all; I always wore my blue hat and brown gloves. I worked at a machinery place until I quitted today, it wasn't my type of thing, wasn't adventurous enough you could say.

Before I knew it I lingered deep into the forest, and I stopped suddenly because I walked into a large wooden gate.

"Who the hell puts a gate out in the middle of forest?"

I searched its height which was a good eight feet tall, my eyes wandered down to a sign that was next to it, 'Flowerbud Village!'

"Flowerbud?" I continued to read the wording under it, 'The Exciting Ranch Plan! We're looking for ranchers! Would you like to work in Flowerbud Village? Buy property that you choose and live a warm and rewarding ranch lifestyle! Signed by the mayor of Flowerbud Village.'

I fixed my blue hat and gazed at it curiously, "how do I get in?"

The gate opened slowly and steadily by itself, revealing more of the forest that seemed livelier, "that's just creepy."

I walked through the gate, glaring at the door, and turning around walking backwards when I passed it; the gate slowly closed by itself.

I turned back around to find myself in a town square where a small man wearing a red outfit and big black hat stood. I glanced around and then back at the little man, who rotated to me. This was no average little man, he had a brown mustache.

He smiled brightly and quickly ran up to me, "Well, howdy there! It's good of you to visit," he nodded to his comment and continued, "I'm Theodore, the mayor of this village. It's a pleasure to meet you. So, what's your name?"

I stayed silent for a moment, trying to pull everything that was happening together. When I snapped back in place I shook my head and replied, "Miyavi, the name's Miyavi."

"I am sorry, but we rarely get visitors nowadays, so what is your reason in coming here?"

I scratched my neck a little, "Well, I saw a sign about your ranch plan, I guess I could be apart of that, nothing better to do."

"Congratulations!" The small man jumped in the air in a cheer, and then continued, "First, choose a lot and house from the following. There is the Village center, which is not a lot of space but convenient, the Ocean Side; the land there is spacious but not fertile, and last but not least, River Side, very convenient for fishing, but a hike to the village, plus the best fertile land."

I thought deeply for a second and shrugged it off, "the village center. Later on I could always buy new land."

"This is conveniently located close to many shops and to the mountains and caves, but the lot is small so you need to buy property or you won't be able to build barns, or chicken coops. Are you sure you want to purchase this lot?"

"Yeah."

"You're free to do what you want on your property. It's best to find out how to work on the farm by talking to villagers. I don't want to start off by saying too much, but please don't forget this; please be careful not to throw things away on property other than your own. I'd like to register the name of your ranch so please make a name for your place."

This was a tough one for me, I'm no good with names, but one popped in my head, "how about Meadow?"

"Uh, huh, that's a good name. It's already late today, so please rest. I'll show you to your house."

He led me out of the town square a down a gray brick road which was narrow. He explained to me about how he knows some people who are going to move into the village. He asked quietly if I could clear the lots for them. He handed me a map which had circle marks on some of the land he knew was going to be sold to them, the map also had other houses, markets, forests, mountains, and caves. He stated I could upgrade my house by getting wood and going to a guy named Woody.

We stopped in front of a small cottage, "this is a used house, and it already has most house hold items. The tool box also holds basic tools, so it'd be a good idea to put them in the rucksack," he handed me a small rucksack that could only hold five items, "there is a lumber shed behind the house. There's also a mailbox and a shipping box. Well then, Miyavi good luck."

He waved good-bye, and ran off.

I stood there with my eyes wide still trying to pull everything together. "Wait what?" I asked to myself.

I sighed and walked inside the small house; I dropped the rucksack by the door and began to rearrange the furniture to my liking. I was happy with the bed I had, it was just a pile of hay, but believe it or not, hay is comfortable when you get used to it.

After setting up the furniture I thought about what I should do first, where to begin.

The first thing that came to my mind was my house, which was small, too small, and I thought about the lots' the mayor mentioned, and how he wanted me to clear them. "Obviously there are going to be trees in those lots' so I will cut them down, take the lumber home to store and use the lumber later for my house upgrades, and to build a barn and chicken coop. So, that's my plan, but for right now, sleep!"

----- Dream.

A woman hovered over a small uplift of three stone layers in a dark and rocky cave. Her purple hair reached to the ground in two side braids, and her eyes sparkled with a lighter purple. She wore a bluish, gray dress, blue earrings, and a pink tiara on her forehead.

She had two small wings on the back of her head, and two larger wings on her back, but both pairs similar to a dragonfly wings.

"People forgot how to appreciate…" she said with an angelic voice.

By now three tiny men could be seen, one wearing all blue, one in all red, and the last in all yellow, and all of them wore the same colored hats as their clothes.

They had their heads bowed in a sadistic way and listened to the woman's last words.

"They forgot kind thoughts…the heart to believe…the heart to love…and my existence."

The three little men shook their heads in shame.

"Good-bye everyone," a blue light shined around the woman and seconds after she turned to stone.

Arthur; the red suit male yelled, "Ahh!! The Harvest Goddess turned to stone!"

Billy; the blue suit male followed with, "Ahh! The Harvest Goddess!"

Carlos; the yellow suit male, ended it with, "Ahh!"

A female ran in the cave and collapsed from the sight. She hard short purple hair which was mostly covered by an orange cowgirl hat. Her ocean blue eyes were fixed upon the goddess. Her name is Jamie.

"What has she turned into?" she asked getting up, "I…I will…get you back to normal…"

I yawned as I pulled my blanket off from my limp body, "that was some dream."

I sat up on the hay and heard some chattering coming from outside my entrance door. I pushed myself off the hay and silently tiptoed to the door, opening it to see the three men from my dream, surrounding my door.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again but they were still there, "I think the pollution of the city got to my head."

They looked up at me with surprise, "What? You can see us?" asked Arthur.

I nodded with a calm expression, hiding the confusion inside.

"It's been awhile since someone could see us, yeah!" Billy cheerfully shouted.

"I have a favor to ask, yeah!" Carlos stated just as cheerful as Billy.

"What is it?"

The three of them jumped up and down in cheers.

'_Woah…_' I thought to myself.

While they took me to the cave in my dream, I stayed behind them, measuring my size difference between them and chuckling to myself. Once we entered the cave, I stopped immediately noticing the stone woman that was first shown in my dream.

Arthur turned to me, "that's the Harvest Goddess, but something has happened to her."

Billy turned to me and continued Arthur's remark, "she turned into stone one year ago and has been that way since."

Carlos then turned to me and finished their mini story, "Please! I want you to return the Harvest Goddess to her former self, yeah!"

" A lot of notes are needed to return the Harvest Goddess to her former self, yeah!" Arthur noted.

"I want you to collect a lot of notes, yeah!" Billy cheered.

'_Notes? Any why do they say yeah?_' I thought to myself.

The three cheered happily but stopped looking behind me. I turned to that direction to see the purple hair girl who was also from my dream.

She walked up to me and shook her head doubtfully, "I guess you guys found another person that can see you, huh? Give up already."

"Jamie! We're gonna find notes together, yeah!" Arthur cried.

"Stop bugging me! I don't wanna hang out with you guys!" she argued, "she got that way because of humans in the first place…"

"But the Harvest Goddess told us to get along with people, yeah!" Billy commented.

Jamie nodded, "you guys do whatever you want to do. I'm the one who will rescue her, you'll see." She turned away and walked off in disappointment.

I turned to Arthur with a curious look, "huh?"

"Miyavi, do your best, yeah!" Arthur smiled.

"If you do a lot of things, you'll get a lot of notes, yeah!" Billy announced.

Carlos came closer to me, "I'll give you this, and I bet it'll help you, yeah!" He handed me a pedometer, which I slid into my pocket. "If you carry the pedometer, it'll count your steps. You'll be able to tell how hard you've worked!" He finished.

"Miyavi, do your best, yeah!" Arthur said. I nodded and waved good-bye, curious on how they knew my name, but I took a step to leave and a flashing orb with a musical note appeared over my head.

"What's happening now?!"

A note floated down into my gloved hands and I read it to myself, "The First step. It's difficult to take the first step no matter what you are doing. The first step of farm life note."

'_So, this is apart of the notes they were talking about?_' I thought.

The three cheered, "it looks like you've picked up a note." Arthur announced.

"So you get different notes like this, yeah!" Billy continued, "There are 100 notes in all. You can take a look in this booklet, yeah!" he handed me a small booklet with exactly 100 pages showing all the notes.

"Five notes make a musical instrument. So after you've collected five notes, I'd like you to come back to this Harvest Goddess Spring, yeah!" Carlos shouted in glee.

I nodded and quickly left, I didn't want to be there any longer, it felt weird.

When I got home a female with short brown hair and brown eyes waited for me by my mailbox. She wore a yellow dress with a white apron. At her side was a small dog with a red scarf around it's neck.

She smiled at me when she noticed me, "Hello. You are the one who signed up for the exciting ranch plan, right? I'm Ellen, me and my family run a ranch not to far from yours. Nice to meet you!" She bowed politely, but I just nodded.

"I know this is sudden, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?" I nearly murmured.

"This dog was born on our farm, would you mind keeping it? The dog would be much happier here with you then alone on our farm."

"Sure…" I replied.

She smiled again as the dog barked. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you! Why don't you name this little puppy?"

The dog barked again, and I sighed in thought for another name, "Zenzes."

Her smile grew, "isn't that a great name, Zenzes? You will be treated well. Bye Now! Please come hang out at our Blue Sky Ranch."

I nodded again and waved to her a good-bye, and entered my house with Zenzes by my side. I fell onto the pile of hay, and Zenzes crawled up next to me, and we both fell asleep.


End file.
